The Devil You Know
by ineedtoleavethissite
Summary: Martana as... Carmaura? Karnlis? Hollstein? Either way – that's it, that's the fic. {A Glee/Carmilla Crossover.}


**Dear readers,**

→ **This stars Marley as Laura, Santana as Carmilla, and Danny Lawrence as Danny Lawrence, because she is a precious perfect cupcake and, okay, who _doesn't_ want to marry Danny Lawrence right now? *silence* Thought so. **

→ **I'm tired of trying to think up excuses for it, so Marley is queer straight off the bat here. No explanations, just is. Though she's once again in a triangle, so at least that leaves some of her canon intact, yes? Compromises.**

→ **Follows Carmilla canon up until episode 21, though some things are switched around. If you're not watching Carmilla at the moment, stop reading this shit right now and go fix your life! I'm leaving out much of the plot details for fear of repetition – and well, we're here for the shipping, aren't we? Though there's enough info to follow the story, I hope, and if not – seriously, just go watch it, it's so good. I'm also not even going to attempt to recreate all the wonderfully written witty dialogue of the show, just borrow some every now and then, but, once again – in it for the ships. Also, this is basically just my love letter to Danny Lawrence, so, oh well. Consider it to also be an endorsement for y'all to go watch that flawless webseries. **

→ **All of this is entirely Everythreewords' fault, and I take no responsibility for any of it whatsoever.**

**Best,**

**Me**

**(PS. I don't own anything. Zilch. Nada.)**

* * *

Listen, Marley considers herself to be a fairly tolerant person.

But, this _roommate_.

She'd been fine with the disastrous amounts of hair in the shower – honestly, _how _is that girl not bald yet? – and the stealing of her pantry – which is just _unnecessary_, really, in light of recent discoveries – and even the constant nicking of her favourite yellow pillow – what is _with_ that? – but she draws the line at vampirism.

Well, Marley's not a bigot, so she's sure even that wouldn't have been a problem, in retrospect.

But with the current circumstances – i.e. girls either disappearing all over her campus, or returning with some serious mind-voodoo damage – well.

Suffice to say Marley can feel her appreciation for diversity in species experiencing a slight decline.

"Just ask her straight up, _Do you eat souls for a living?_"

"Vampires don't eat souls, Kitty, they drink blood."

"Why, thank you, Buffy Cohen-Chang, for that enlightening lesson. Because I was obviously being _so_ literal with that question."

Marley can see an irritated Tina about to retort, so she steps in. "Girls. Strength in numbers. We can't let whatever this is divide the team."

"_This_ is something clearly related to eating souls," Kitty deadpans.

Tina nods, this time. "Not souls, per se, but she's right, Marley. Fire-powers, super-strength, completely nocturnal... Your roommate is like... Just... _Whoa_."

"That still doesn't mean she's the actual culprit that's been taking the girls." Marley hears the words coming out of her mouth, but she's still on the fence herself, truth be told, and she's not quite sure she even believes herself. But she's also the best one to keep a level head here, so she tries. "Silas University has dealt with some really crazy stuff in the past. It could all be some misunderstanding."

"Maybe," Kitty says. "Or maybe it has _everything_ to do with..."

And then she drifts off, because in comes slinking Marley's roommate, all black shirt and leather pants with that sullen expression that makes it seem like she'll freaking _hiss_ at you if you just look at her wrong.

"And we're off," Tina pipes up. "We'll call you later about... Uhm. That thing."

She says this with a not-so-subtle nod in Marley's roommate's direction, and then they disappear into the dorm halls.

Marley had, until recently, been in a constant state of disapproval toward the girl now lounging on the other side of the room. Santana Lopez is the stuff of roommate nightmares – messy, inattentive and, once again, there's that damn thing about Marley's pillow. But lately Marley's been living in constant fear – aforementioned super-skills accompanying the blood-like "protein-smoothies" frequently found in the fridge – and now those nightmares have taken on a completely different form.

But wait. Marley's getting ahead of herself.

Before all this, there was the incident with the milk, weeks ago, and that's where it _really_ started.

–

**Part 1**

–

"So, let me get this straight," Kitty repeats. "You get a bowl of cereal, decide to pour yourself some of Santana's oh-so-valuable soy milk just to fuck with her, and out drips some gooey–"

"Blood!" Marley all but screeches. "_Blood!_"

"Okay," Tina says. "Let's all just... Okay. This doesn't mean anything. She could just be... I don't know."

"Hella weird," Kitty supplies.

The adjourn their gathering with a promise of keeping an eye out, since for now they have nothing more to add to the mystery – and there's just too many mysteries for them to tackle already – and just as Kitty and Tina leave, Santana saunters in.

She shoots them a glare and they cower for what is now the fear of the unknown. It makes Santana smirk and Marley roll her eyes.

"Aw," Santana drawls dryly. "Did I just interrupt the monthly gathering of the Overeager Achievers club?"

Marley wants to lash out, but she resists. It's been a constant battle between them since day one – since her previous roommate, Betty, vanished along with all the others – and maybe Marley just wants to switch up their banter for a change.

Santana grabs a book and settles in, and Marley turns her back to finish working on her journalism project. It's been gathering steam at a snail's pace, and it's a little frustrating, but Marley's nothing if not determined.

She could, of course, post it to the school server, but there are always risks in being the one to get the word out there, and Marley's just not sure... No. Ruining the university's reputation is not her priority right now – Betty definitely is.

"What, no bitchy comeback, creampuff?" Santana croons.

"Some of us actually participate in university academics," Marley snaps, and so much for her resolution of peace.

"Oh, of course. That sad little video project."

"It's very serious, actually, Santana, which you would get if you had even a shred of human sympathy." God, no one has ever been able to rile up Marley like this. "People need to know about this," she adds, and... Wait. "People need to know about this."

"Are you broken?"

"You don't get it. _People need to know about this_."

Yeah, there may possibly be some consequences, but the only way to bring attention to this – to get everyone's sympathy, to kickstart some _action_ – is if people were actually informed about it.

Santana huffs from somewhere behind her. "Do I need to press a reset button somewhere, pumpkin?"

Marley doesn't take Santana's bait. Instead, she just bites the bullet, and uploads her latest video right onto the server. Risks be damned.

And then, all hell breaks loose.

–

Marley sits through an absolutely useless meeting about "students" whose prohibited "internet content" is creating untrue "rumours" concerning girls who are "disappearing" around campus.

And though the hellishly frightening Dean Sylvester makes a valid case for immediate expulsion, Marley doesn't for one second even consider abandoning either her video project or the case of the missing girls.

Food fight, failed awareness and general disorganisation aside, there is one thing that prevents the meeting from being an utter waste of time.

One very, _very_ special, _spectacular _thing.

–

Danny Lawrence.

Marley blinks.

Danny Lawrence.

Marley blinks again.

After she blinks four more times, just to be sure, Marley can conclude that, yes, Danny Lawrence is in fact standing _in her room_ after taking a shower _in her room_ after accompanying Marley from the meeting _to her room_.

Here's the deal. Marley had barely stepped into her first ever English Literature class weeks ago when the teacher has finished introducing himself, and was promptly followed by Danny Lawrence, teaching assistant extraordinaire. Instantly, Marley was a goner. Danny was six-foot-something of pure gorgeousness, and Marley had already feared for her ability to focus and get decent grades in this class.

A crush, admiration from afar, that would all have been quite tolerable, actually – but then Danny had to go and have a heart of freaking gold to boot. She often reminds Marley of the real life manifestation of every idea of a knight in shining armour ever envisioned; every suitor ever yearned for in any Austen, Brontë, what have you, novel; a gentlewoman exemplified in her fierce but tender and understanding approach to absolutely everything.

In short – Marley is _smitten_.

The evening proceeds as such: Danny calls Marley _ballsy_ and Marley tries to keep her blush in check, Marley tells Danny that she's happy to have run into her and Danny _agrees_, and Danny leaves with the promise of spending more time with Marley one day so they can brainstorm this mystery _together_.

In short – Marley is so, _so _smitten.

–

Danny is coming over.

_Again_.

Marley would be over the moon, if not for one thing.

"When is your date arriving?"

Santana. Won't. _Leave_.

"It's not a date."

"Tell that to your outfit, sweetheart."

"Would it kill you to use my actual name just _once_?"

"Might just, buttercup."

Marley groans. "Don't you have somewhere better to be?"

"And miss the joy of experiencing this train wreck first hand?"

That one gets her. "What? What do you mean _train wreck_?"

"You're trying to elicit romance by bonding over the presumable case of several missing persons. Train wreck."

"I'm not trying to _elicit_ anything."

"Better wipe that frown off your face before your date gets here."

"It's not a date!"

–

Marley's still half fuming when she hears the knocking, but the sight of Danny at her doorstep takes the last of the anger away with ease. That is, until Danny steps inside and–

"Holy shit!" Santana is heard calling out from her side of the room. "What the fuck is that?"

"Santana!" Marley admonishes.

"No, seriously, what the fuck are you? Colossus?"

"I'm Danny," Danny answers mildly. "English Lit TA, actually."

And, wow. Point for Danny, Marley reckons. Few have been able to match Santana's snark since she arrived.

She lets Danny in with what she hopes is a charming smile – though she's sure it just comes out shy and awkward – and Danny walks over to where Marley's put up a drawing board for them to mind-map all their ideas on.

And, oh dear Lord, Marley thinks, finally seeing what Danny's wearing; seeing that sliver of skin that shows every time Danny's hoodie lifts up at just the slightest of movements.

It's going to be a long night.

–

Danny calls Santana _intense_.

God, if she'd only known.

Later that night, lying in bed and drifting off, Marley wonders if she should tell Danny about the blood in the milk container, just to get a third opinion, but then again, she wouldn't want to upset Danny for no reason. Sometimes, Danny seems to care about Marley's well-being, in a strangely protective way, and Marley doesn't want to worry her, if that's even the case.

She wonders how Danny even feels about her. There was this moment, earlier, when Marley had said goodbye, outside in the hallway, where Danny seemed to want to do _something_, but then did _nothing_, and that could mean _anything_, couldn't it?

When Marley came back into the room, Santana quipped, "_Climb her like a tree_ just took on a whole new meaning, hasn't it?"

And the irritation Marley had felt at that? Well, that was much, much easier to figure out.

–

And then everything changes after the Dean decides to pay them a visit.

Well, not _them_, actually – Marley spazzed out when the Dean first arrived, thinking that her video jig was up – but, strangely, she just wants to see Santana.

Marley can't help but be just a little gleeful as Tina listens to Santana being berated outside, because, well, she must be the worst student alive, so it's not like it isn't all that deserved. And she can't help but feel just a little bad, too, when Santana dejectedly strolls back into the room, and Tina and Kitty scurry out as fast as they can.

There are a couple of awkward moments wherein Marley feels more uncomfortable than in any of the fights they've been in. She's pretty sure Santana's _sniffling_, maybe even crying a bit out of frustration. She's never seen Santana be anything but antagonistic and grouchy, so she doesn't know how to deal with this at all.

"Uhm, are you–"

"Don't," Santana huffs. "Don't even pretend to care."

Marley says nothing. She's not heartless, so she does, maybe, care a little bit, but she's not going to waste her breath trying to convince Santana that she does. Instead, she just hands Santana a tissue, ignoring the surprise that shines through her glistening eyes.

"Thanks," Santana mutters, almost meekly.

"Did you want to talk about–"

Santana shakes her head forcefully, looking down at her lap. She seems almost defeated, in a way, and also, well... This is the most _human_ Marley's ever seen her.

But then her attention is diverted by a very welcome distraction in the form of Danny flinging open the door and comfortably stepping into the space as if it's her own. This makes Marley slightly giddy.

Danny found something amazing during her interrogation of the alchemy club – namely hundreds of photos documenting all the parties the missing girls attended just before the disappeared. Even though it means tons more work on their hands, Marley can't ignore the obvious.

"You're _brilliant_, Danny," she states, and the grin Danny gives her in turn makes her knees weak.

"I try," Danny jokes, all charming-like, and wow, Marley is just really happy she's sitting down right now.

There's a considerably obnoxious cough from behind them, and Marley turns to see Santana getting up and heading for the door.

"All this sweetness is giving me a toothache," Santana announces.

"Oh no, don't leave, please come back," Danny says as Santana disappears, faux-disappointment almost tangible.

As entertaining as Danny fearlessly taking on Santana is, Marley briefly touches Danny's hand for a gentle ceasefire.

"She's had a hard day," Marley explains.

"Aw," Danny coos. "You are entirely too sweet."

The giddiness intensifies.

–

Marley isn't sure at what point she falls asleep. Sorting through thousands of frat party photos is really not conducive to insomnia.

But when she awakes, it's to the image of Danny leaning over her and tickling her nose to rouse her, and, well.

_Well_.

There are worse things to wake up to.

"Hey," Danny whispers. "I found something."

Marley, eyes still drooping slightly, squints to make out what Danny's on about.

"Guess who's been spotted around every girl at each party they went to?" Danny asks.

_Oh my God,_ Marley thinks when she sees it.

_Santana_.

–

Thus starts the roommate surveillance project.

At around the same time that Santana ends her rooming reign of terror. (Well, moderately.)

She's being much more accommodating than usual – still the most messy person on earth, still stealing most of Marley's stuff, but at least she isn't bitching at Marley at every available opportunity anymore.

Does Santana's new leaf make Marley feel terrible for secretly videotaping Santana and having Tina and Kitty follow her all around the campus? Yes.

But is Marley's first priority not finding out the truth about her missing old roommate, a quest that no doubt trumps Santana's right to privacy? Also, yes.

Santana's recent amicable behaviour does make it harder, Marley won't lie. They haven't gotten into any sort of fisticuffs for a whole week – record – and Santana even listens to Marley like, ten percent of the time, which is a definite rise from the minus amount it was last at.

But at the end of the day, Marley still has a responsibility to get to the bottom of things, because the campus is still very much unsafe. A fact only further cemented by what happens next.

–

Marley hears the distant roars long before she hears the bang of her door. Danny barges in without preamble and locks the door behind her, frantic.

"Are you okay?" Danny asks, and all Marley replies with is, "Huh?" because even with warpaint littering her face, Danny still manages to look beyond cute, and how is that fair?

Danny explains how the whole student body has gone insane, and though the idea of it scares the bejesus out of Marley, she must admit it's difficult for the true reality to sink in while she's safe here, alone with Danny. Besides, Danny just had to go and add how she came here because she just _had_ to make sure that Marley was okay, and how can anyone focus after that?

It's not any easier to concentrate once Finn, leader of the Zetas, arrives and Danny forcefully drags him inside and throws him down in anger to reprimand him, because, _hot, hot, hot_.

Marley does pull herself together long enough to put a stop to the violence, and then silently fumes as she watches them leave, angry at Finn for ruining her time with Danny.

It's hard, having a crush of this immensity, and then having to navigate it in between the crazy happenings of the most messed-up university in the world, Marley thinks.

Danny sends her an apologetic smile as she goes though – and was that a wink as well? – so perhaps not all was lost.

–

It can be either the residual anger at Finn, or the all-around strangeness of their university ongoings, or the general unrest of the student body that causes it, but either way, that night Marley has the most disturbing dream.

There's screaming and crying and dream-Marley feels like there's a terrible weight on her chest, but the most vivid of it all was her lying on her bed and feeling a darkness starting to envelop her from underneath it. There's something white around her, but then steadily the dark covers it completely, and Marley wakes up sweating.

Her room is empty, and the darkness is gone, but Marley struggles to forget the feeling of terror that accompanied it.

–

It says a lot about to what degree Marley stays on edge the next day that even her emotionally stunted roommate notices something.

"You're jumpy, cupcake," Santana notes as she enters their room.

"I didn't sleep well," Marley offers.

Gosh, they're having actual _conversations_ these days. It's still odd for Marley to fully comprehend.

"Me neither. I dreamt I was trapped under a bed," Santana says nonchalantly, and Marley freezes. "Above me someone was crying. A girl in a white nightdress."

Marley keeps still. It doesn't mean anything, she tells herself. Stupid coincidence.

"Anyway," Santana continues. "I can give you something to help you sleep if you wanted?"

"Who are you and what have done with my roommate?"

Santana just smirks and silently leaves the room. Marley feels about a hundred times more unsettled than before.

–

Santana returns not long after, more mysterious than ever, hiding something behind her back. (The radical part of Marley wonders, for just a moment, if it might be something like an axe.)

"I got you this," Santana says, then reveals the most hideous bracelet Marley has ever had the misfortune to see. "It'll help with the dreams. God forbid something happens to you and I get saddled with someone even more annoying."

_Marley's_ the annoying one? Right. Whatever Santana wants to believe. Santana ties it to her wrist and Marley just shudders, because–

"Is that a dried batwing?" Marley asks, and Santana hums.

Marley decides to make use of whatever feelings of camaraderie brought on this bracelet exchange, and starts to pry.

"You disappear every night," Marley notes. Santana hums again. Marley wants to follow up with, _Any chance the reason behind it is to prey on unsuspecting drunkards at parties?_ But instead she just says, "Any chance you could tell me where you go?"

Santana laughs. "Wouldn't that spoil all the fun? I quite like keeping my secrets. Don't you?"

She says all this while slowly standing up, almost twirling around Marley's chair as she goes, using the deepest and most sultry tone of voice Marley's ever heard, and it all sends Marley reeling.

Because surely, there's no way on earth that that was... Nope. Not in this lifetime.

That just _couldn't _have been flirting.

–

Especially, because, holy freaking hell.

So, surveillance.

It's here where all Santana's strange abilities come to light – Marley watches her set some papers on fire with like, here _eyes_, and pretends it doesn't scare the undies off her – and Marley can't for the life of her put things together.

(Later, it would seem obvious, but for now, she's just trying to hold on to the Santana Lopez Express, which seems to take a different insane course every five seconds.)

Because they now have actual solid proof that something is really, really wrong with Santana, and well, they just _can't_ keep it to themselves, can they?

Marley and Tina's adventure starts out easily enough. They were all for crashing some faculty party and taking their newfound evidence on Santana straight to the Dean – terrifying, but what can you do when your main point of authority happens to be one of the scariest women alive? – and after they failed to do so, their detour through the library... Well, that _also _started out easily enough.

It was when the staircases to the exits disappeared that things got difficult. And when books magically flew at that them with the obvious intention to maim, that's when the panic truly surfaced.

The first thing Marley thinks of when in trouble is Danny, who she immediately texts for help, and then immediately regrets it afterwards – because who lures their crush into the crossfire just because they were dumb enough to get in trouble in the first place?

But luckily they make it out before anything worse can happen, and no further victims are claimed by the freaky-ass library.

Danny's waiting for them when they get back to the dorms, face pulled into a severe frown. As soon as she sees them, she makes a beeline straight for Marley, engulfing her in a tight, relieved hug.

So.

That whole ordeal was horrfying, yes, but with the eventual outcome considered, perhaps Marley should make an effort to visit the library more often.

–

After the narrow escape, or as Tina dubbed it, hashtag-library-misadventure-2014, the four of them try and calm down in Marley's room, and then address the elephant in it.

"Look what we found," Marley tells Danny, and then shows her and Kitty the picture.

A framed photo from twenty years ago, featuring a lady that must be Santana's doppelgänger. Or well... Marley doesn't know. They found more pictures littered throughout files documenting events about the university's history, and then it was obvious.

Every twenty years, girls start disappearing around this campus, just like now – and every time, Santana's been there.

"Well, not Santana," Marley says. "That would be impossible."

"Impossible," Kitty says. "Unless she's–"

"I mean, we know she's a vampire, right?" Tina states, and Marley openly gapes at her. "We've known that from the start, right? Freaky blood-milk."

Everyone just kind of low-key agrees, and Marley loses it.

"Excuse me, and no one thought to inform me of the fact that everyone's been assuming my roommate is a hellmonster this whole time?"

"It's literally just Tina," Kitty says.

"Please," Tina waves her off. "Everyone was thinking it. Powers, immortality, blood. Give me a valid alternative for that combination, I dare you."

Everyone is sort of quiet after that, and Marley slumps against her chair.

And that's how she got here. The nightmare of realising your terrible roommate is actually an evil demon from hell.

–

**Part 2**

–

It finally sinks in for Marley. She's sure it's been lying, dormant, ever since that freaking milk incident, and she's just been too... what, too oblivious? Too in denial? Too scared? She just didn't want to actually consider, or even admit it, she guesses.

"My roommate is a vampire," Marley says. "A _vampire!_"

Danny and Kitty start frantically talking at once, and Tina raises her hands.

"Okay," Tina says. "Let's all just..." And then she spouts all the cliché lines meant to bring a room out of panic-mode but never succeeds in doing so.

But all that's going through Marley's head throughout is the look in Santana's eyes when she gave Marley that batwing bracelet, the way she's been acting so pleasant toward Marley recently, how it's almost been like she's _preparing_ Marley for... _something_... which...

"Oh my God," Marley gasps, bringing the room to silence. "I'm next. All the niceties, and the bracelets, and the... the..." There really isn't a better word to describe it, and all Marley can make do with is, "The _seduction _eyes! I'm totally next!"

There really is nothing to soften the blow of knowing that your roommate might want to eat your insides.

Even Danny screeching, "_Seduction eyes?!_" from behind her in a panicky, intimidated voice, only takes away a fraction of the fear that rises in Marley.

–

It's not even Santana that upsets Danny even further, but Tina's plan of action.

They've decided that, even if Santana really is a vampire – which everyone is now just accepting as fact – and even though girls have been vanishing like Marley's chocolate, that's still no reason to make judgements that Santana is in fact the one taking them. Innocent until proven guilty, Marley guesses.

So instead of just prosecuting Santana on a wild guess, the best route of action would be to trap her to find out just what exactly her role in all of this is.

And the best way trap her is to lure her somewhere.

And, according to Tina, the best way to lure her is to give her something she already wants.

And the thing Santana apparently wants right now, is, well.

It's Marley, isn't it?

–

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that Marley is still being considered as vampire-bait?" Danny asks. "Because I am still not down with that."

"It's our best and only plan," Tina says apologetically.

It's late, and they've been fine-tuning their capture plan all evening, even enlisted the Zetas for help, and Marley starts feeling antsy because she knows in a few hours Santana will be home to sleep the next day away.

"I still don't even think we need to trap her at all," Kitty says. She's still on the fence about, well, everything. "There's no such thing as vampires."

"We'll never know if we don't ask," Tina says.

"Oh yes, it's _so_ easy," Kitty bites. "Just ask her straight up, _Do you eat souls for a living?_"

"Vampires don't eat souls, Kitty, they drink blood."

And so moments later, after Santana interrupts their conversation and the gang disappears, Marley's working at her desk and Santana's settling in behind her. Then she gets a text.

_Stick to the original plan. Don't ask any questions, yet. Over._

Marley sighs, texts back, _Why are you saying 'over' in a text message?_

_It's more covert, _is Tina's reply.

_Whatever. I'll keep the soul-sucking questions for after we catch her._

_Good. Over._

Marley turns to Santana, who has now laid down with a book as usual, resting her head on–

"Seriously?" Marley says, and Santana looks at her, confused.

Marley gestures to the pillow – Marley's pillow – and Santana sighs, then throws it back onto Marley's bed, pulling her own pillow closer. Marley reigns in her annoyance, because she's got a role to play here, doesn't she?

"Hey," Marley starts mildly. Santana, who is now busy getting under her covers, lifts an eyebrow in surprise at being addressed so kindly after being admonished moments before.

Marley's currently in her pyjamas with her hair loosely tied and probably looking seriously haggard from her long, harrowing day. It's probably the _worst outfit possible_ for her to start plan "Lure Santana Into A Seduction Trap" with, but there' really no time to waste here. Early bird catches the vampire, and the like.

"You know there's that Zeta party tomorrow?" Marley asks. "Since things have been so, uh, _cordial_ around here lately, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go to it with me?"

Santana mulls it over for a moment, picking at her bedcovers while she does so. It Marley didn't know better, Santana would almost seem _nervous_.

"That sounds... really great, actually," Santana says.

"Really? Great," Marley repeats happily. For a few seconds, she's frozen by the _look_ Santana's pinning her down with. "Great," Marley says again. She ignores the sly smile Santana sends her way and pushes herself back to her desk.

"Yes," Santana purrs as she finally lays down to rest. "Until tomorrow."

At this time of night, her voice is exceptionally husky, and Marley shivers.

It's cold outside, she tells herself.

–

After helping Marley get dressed, Tina, Kitty and Danny leave to go man their stations. Marley just wants to put out one more video before she leaves to meet Santana at the designated spot.

Tina and Kitty leave, actually, but Danny lingers a bit. When they're alone, Danny says, "You look like you're about to flee your brooding love across the moors."

Marley giggles and Danny does too, for a second, before frowning.

"But not the brooding lover thing, obviously," Danny rambles, and Marley is sure she sees a bit of a blush there. "I mean, I hope? Or, well, it's not really up to me, so–"

"No," Marley interjects. "What, Santana?" Danny nods, still frowning. "No, of course not."

Danny nods and looks at Marley with intent. Marley breaks the gaze and Danny gets the point – this is not the time or place. But she does scuffle closer regardless, reaching out and taking Marley's hand, stroking her index finger softly over Marley's own. Marley finally looks up to see Danny smiling softly down at her.

"Be careful, okay?" Danny says softly. "We'll be right there with you, and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Then Danny pulls her in for a tight hug – the hugs have become commonplace lately, and Marley won't complain for one second – and Marley wraps her arms around Danny's waist and nods against her shoulder.

With another kind smile and a squeeze to Marley's hand, Danny disappears as well, leaving Marley to feel slightly less tense about this whole operation than before.

–

But the entire thing falls apart before it can even commence.

Marley is smack in the middle of her quick video update, about four minutes and twenty seconds away from meeting Santana at the party – the whole trapping-gang is on synchronised timing – when Santana comes into the room instead, armed with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Wow," Santana breathes. "You look... _different_."

"It's my party attire," Marley says lightly, panic spreading because this is not what's supposed to be happening right now. "Speaking of, we should be making our way down there, don't you think?"

Santana strolls over to the bed. "When we can avoid the frat messes and relax here instead? Why ruin a perfectly good evening?"

"Uhm, sure," Marley says, mind reaching for a back-up plan.

Santana pours them champagne and Marley takes it gingerly.

"That is ridiculously expensive champagne," Marley notes. "Where did you even get it?"

Santana just smiles devilishly and sips her own champagne. "They served this at the first party I ever attended."

"You say that like it was a hundred years ago," Marley says.

"Sometimes it feels like it was," Santana says mildly, and Marley just thinks, _vampire, vampire, VAMPIRE,_ and puts her champagne down before grabbing her phone to text for back-up. "What are you doing?" Santana asks.

"Texting Danny and the girls, see if they want to join–"

The phone is snatched out of her hand before she can even finish. Santana puts her glass down as well, and pulls Marley and her solid wooden chair closer without showing any effort from that tiny little body, and well. _Vampire_.

"I don't like to share," Santana hums, and Marley shivers again. This time, she tells herself it's the fear.

"Uhm," is all Marley can come up with.

Santana keeps her close, almost like, _sniffing_ the air around Marley, and it's all Marley can do to try and stay calm, eyeing everything within reaching distance in case she needs to defend herself.

"It's such a cliché," Santana says. "Small town girl like you... What am I even doing?" At this point, she doesn't even seem to really be talking to Marley, but then she says, "But there's just something about you," and Marley can't resist.

She actually makes eye contact with Santana, which is a huge, _huge_ mistake. Santana's never been this close to her before, and she's looking at Marley so intensely that, well... It must be Santana's vampire powers, Marley decides, that is making her feel so... She doesn't even _know_.

Santana reaches up and plays with a lock of Marley's hair, and in the far back of Marley's mind, something is telling her, _This is a vampire, numbskull, run! Run for your life!_ But she's just not listening, she just can't move, Santana just won't stop _looking_ at her like that, and–

The door bursts open and Santana jumps up, Marley spins around, and then Danny and the girls step inside.

"_You_," Danny snarls, making a break for Santana. "Get away from her!" And it all just happens too, _too_ fast.

Danny full-out _tackles_ Santana to the bed – if Marley wasn't in such a trance, she'd think _hot, hot, hot_ again – and then the Zetas appear from nowhere and there's a massive struggle and it takes about four guys and Danny and the two girls to keep Santana pinned to the bed.

And then after loads more scuffling and fighting, Marley finds herself standing in the middle of the room with Santana tied up in her chair, ropes around her body, duct tape over her mouth, and garlic hanging off her neck.

–

"We'll be right back," Danny announces, grabbing Marley and taking her outside, leaving Santana with Kitty and Tina.

"How's your eye?" Marley asks when they're in the hall. "You should really have kept that ice on it."

"I don't care about that right now," Danny says quickly. She steps up to Marley and cups her cheek, inspecting every part of her face. "Are you hurt?"

"You're the one with the shiner, Danny," Marley says, smiling, but Danny is too serious right now to be appeased, and Marley sighs. She brings her hand up to place it over Danny's, stroking her wrist to try and settle the nervous energy that seems to flow through every part of Danny's body at the moment. "I'm fine, really. You promised to not let anything happen to me, and it didn't. See?"

"Okay," Danny says, as if trying to convince herself. Then, she leans forward and kisses Marley's forehead, slowly and tenderly, as if they just do things like that all the time, and backs away like nothing happened. "Okay," she whispers again, stepping back inside the room without another glance at Marley.

Marley follows on unsteady legs, muttering, "Okay," almost to herself, in a daze.

–

"So, vampire down," Marley says later, when they're all congregated around Santana's bound form. "And finally her abducting ways can be halted in its tracks and we can–"

A distant scream and crashing stops her right there.

"No, no, no," Marley says. "We got her! There's not allowed to be some new horrible thing!"

Finn runs into the room, telling them how he thinks someone might be_ dead,_ and...

And Marley doesn't use this word often, but, _shit_.

–

So, apparently the two girls who suffered from some kind of mental break after being abducted and returned was at the Zeta party as well. One has been taken, and the other...

Well, the other one fell, or jumped, off a building, because whoever has been taking the girls presumably tried to take her again, too.

And all this while Santana was tied up with them, so. She simply can't be held responsible.

That's one mystery solved, at least.

–

"We can't just untie her," Tina says. "It took an army to catch her, and she seems kind of angry."

"But it couldn't have been her," Marley says, and then another five minutes of squabbling about the pros and cons of letting Santana go passes.

After some deliberation, they decide to just interrogate Santana, for now. That's what they wanted in the first place, right?

"So, how does another girl go missing while you were here with us?" Marley asks, ripping the tape off Santana's mouth.

"Because I didn't do it, you dimwits," Santana growls.

They all side-eye each other.

"Well, we have hours and hours of footage that proves without any doubt that you are a vampire, so..."

Santana sighs. "Yes, I'm a vampire, but I still didn't do it."

The side-eyeing intensifies.

"You have a partner, then," Marley states.

"I don't do partners," Santana says.

Marley tries to get more information from Santana, trying to keep calm in the face of _a vampire_, but Santana side-steps questions and remains mute from that point forward, and the whole effort just goes nowhere.

"We can't just keep her like this – tied up and starving until she confesses," Tina says.

After even more deliberation, though, that's exactly what they do.

–

Nine days later, and Santana's still not fessing up.

She's pale, weak, and stays unresponsive to any of Marley's questions. The only thing she does is shoot Marley that all-familiar look of disdain, and it's like they're right back at the point they were when Santana first moved in.

(For nine days, Marley hasn't said anything about whatever it was that transpired seconds before Danny came into their room and tied Santana up.)

They've been taking shifts to watch Santana in between classes, and some evenings Danny even brings Marley some take-out like the darling she is, just to make sure Marley gets to eat and still keep an eye out for Santana at the same time. Tina procured some blood for them and Marley permanently has a cup on standby to tempt Santana with, but Santana has some crazy willpower.

Well, that is until Marley gets distracted by someone at the door and returns to find Santana having some kind of seizure on the chair, and force-feeds her the blood. She makes Santana drink more, and Santana reluctantly lets her.

Santana looks marginally better after that, but really, only marginally, and Marley pleads with her to just help them out by answering some questions.

"Why do you think I even have anything to do with this?" Santana asks.

"Because you are a vampire," Marley says. "A vampire. You arrived here just when strange things started happening. And just last week, you were trying to eat _me._"

"Wait, you thought that was me trying to eat you?" Santana asks, and her tone sounds almost disappointment.

"Well, if you weren't trying to eat me, what were you–" And then it hits Marley. "Oh. _Oh._"

_Oh_.

"So, when you were hitting on me, you were _really_ hitting on me?" Marley asks, because, well. What?

"Yes, and you were luring me into a trap," Santana notes.

Well, Marley thinks. This is rather awkward.

"Ugh," Santana grumbles. "Kill me now."

Marley wants to apologise, but really, what do you say when you realise your vampire roommate, well... Wants to not-eat you but still hit on you because... who knows what for?

"Santana..." Marley starts. "I..."

"Please don't," Santana says.

"No, just listen," Marley says. "The only way this is going to work out for you is if you tell me your side of the story, okay? Otherwise we'll never understand. Just, please."

Santana is quiet for a while. Then, eventually, "You want my side of the story?" Marley nods. "Well, buckle up, creampuff. We're going to be here for a while."

–

Santana's story starts in 1680, which already blows Marley's mind, because that means Santana is 334 years old.

_Three-hundred_, and thirty-four years old. _Hundreds of years old_.

Anyway, Santana was killed when she was eighteen, turned, and then adopted by someone she calls her Mother. Under this Mother's tutelage, Santana thrived as a vampire, and every twenty years, took part in a strange ritual where she helped abduct girls for her mother.

"Wait," Marley interrupts. "This isn't looking too good for your case of not being involved in all of this."

"Am I done?" Santana asks, and Marley shakes her head. "Then hush." Marley lifts her hands in surrender, but she can't help but smile at Santana's antics, and she swears that, for a second, Santana weakly smiles back.

Santana never knew what her Mother used the girls for – she was always just a lure. Apparently everything changed for Santana in 1872, when she met a girl named Brittany.

She was only supposed to be another mark, but Santana fell in love, and she and Brittany planned to run away together. Santana's Mother found out and interrupted the plan – she not only told Brittany that Santana was a vampire, but painted Santana as a monster, and Brittany wanted out.

But that wasn't enough for her Mother – she took Brittany away from Santana, to what Santana describes as "some certain doom", and locked Santana in a tomb for eternity.

And Marley thought Millie Rose could be tough at times.

Santana escaped when her tomb was dug up during war, and found by her Mother again not long after, joining her once again.

"So you went right back to abducting girls?" Marley says.

Santana shakes her head. "I tried to help them escape where I could, foiling Mother's plans whenever I'd get the chance." Santana purses her lips. "There can be great satisfaction in small revenges."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Marley says. Santana just nods in response. "Did you help Betty?" Santana shakes her head, awfully quiet, and Marley feels terrible for her sake.

Marley wants to touch her, reassure her, do _something_, but she doubts _anything_ can help in response to losing the person you love in that way. So instead, she does what she does best – planning.

"So, we just find your Mother and get our friends back. Right?"

Santana laughs, actually _laughs_. "You caught me – which, yes, was devastatingly embarrassing – but you have _no idea_ what you'd be dealing with in regards to my Mother. You're already terrified of her."

"What are you talking about?" Marley asks. "I've never even met your mother."

"Sure you have," Santana answers casually. "She's the Dean."

–

"I don't care how sappy her tale of long lost love is," Danny says. "She just confessed to centuries of tricking girls into being her friend before she ate them."

"Keep talking, giant," Santana says. "Not like your ancestors didn't take out half of the world's tiny population in the middle ages, so. Who knows what you could be up to on the down low?"

Danny looks like she's about to get up and smack down, so Marley puts a hand on her arm, calming her down. Kitty, Tina and Danny are all gathered with Marley and Santana to discuss whether they can let Santana go now or not, but at the end of the day no one is really sure of anything, so they just agree on leaving her as is until they figure out what's next in their investigation.

They make no more progress on what to do regarding the Dean, and so they decide to break for the evening. Kitty and Tina volunteer to stay behind and watch Santana as Danny drags Marley out to pick up some dinner and get some apparently "much needed fresh air".

"How are you holding up?" Danny asks as they're walking back, take out bags in their hands.

Marley shrugs. "As well as can be expected, you know, with... things."

She hasn't told Danny about what happened with Santana. At the time, Marley thought it was just maybe a tactic for Santana to, like, drink her blood, or whatever, but after Santana confirmed that that was not the intention at all... Well, things have just been too crazy to dwell on it for too long.

"I worry about you," Danny says. "I can always help out with Santana more if you've got too much on your plate."

"You have TA stuff, Summer Society..." Marley sees the oncoming objection. "But, I will definitely enlist Tina and Kitty for a night off when I need it."

Danny smiles. "Just don't wear yourself out too much."

Marley nods, and then there's a comfortable silence. The campus grounds are strangely quiet tonight, and it's a nice evening out, and having Danny walk along it with her is extremely pleasant. She becomes acutely aware of the fact that their sides are close together, and that every now and then their arms brush, and they're both conveniently carrying the food in their hands _not_ facing each other.

After a moment, Danny just reaches out and takes her hand, and they hold on to each other for the whole rest of the way back to her dorms.

And that's pretty pleasant as well.

–

"I'm sorry we have to keep you like this," Marley says later that night, when everyone is gone and she's getting ready for bed.

"I've made the best of it," Santana says. She's still on the chair, watching some soap opera on the laptop.

"Do you need anything else before I go to sleep?" Marley asks.

"Yes," Santana says. "Could you move my chair a little to the right so I can rest my feet on my bed? As much as I like pretending I'm on a lazy-boy, this rickety old piece of wood I'm sitting on isn't quite producing the full effect."

"Sorry," Marley says again, and Santana just shrugs.

She heads over and grabs the back and handle of Santana's chair, pulling it toward her with effort and twisting it in position to the bed using as much force as she can. She bends forward to do so, and only belatedly realises that she just inadvertently pulled Santana closer to her – just like Santana did that night, albeit with much less ease – and she's now right up in Santana's space, feeling Santana's breath hit her cheek with every exhale.

"Is that okay?" Marley asks, and for some reason doesn't move any further away from Santana's face as she does so.

"Yes," Santana whispers, and then, Marley is about hundred percent sure she doesn't imagine it, Santana glances down at her lips.

Marley straightens up and clears her throat, all but jumping back over to her bed.

"So, uhm, goodnight," Marley says.

"Sweet dreams, buttercup," Santana whispers.

Marley falls asleep, still somehow feeling the phantom touch of Danny's hand on her own, accompanied by Santana's phantom breath on her face.

–

Later that night, Marley is sure she has another nightmare, but she's not that lucky.

This is very, _very_ real.

She wakes up to chaos. Jake has, for some reason, come into their room and _untied_ Santana, who is still on the chair, but looks ready to pounce.

"Jake!" Marley says. "Run!"

"What, why?" Jake says, bewildered.

"Long story short, you've just untied a vampire," Marley gasps, jumping off her bed, already thinking of ways to get out of Santana's way.

"Oh, really?" Jake says, at first looking frightened, but then he just laughs instead. "Funny, she's not the only one."

Marley looks at his slimy grin and menacing stance and _oh no_. Marley tries to low-key escape this, but nothing is in her favour tonight, and she ends up being manhandled by Jake as he and Santana snap at each other like two pre-teen siblings. Jake holds Marley in place as he says something about how Mother isn't happy with Santana, and Santana just calls him a momma's boy, and the banter gets more childish by the second.

But then Jake makes a move – like he's angling his face toward Marley, like he wants to go for blood – and Santana full out punches him.

(And it's awesome.)

Marley is freed from Jake's hold and takes her best chance at the moment, which is Santana. She dives onto the bed behind Santana – Santana looks surprised at this – and watches as Jake scurries out of the room, yelling threats as he goes.

Even though she's now alone and defenceless with a vampire she's been holding hostage for almost two weeks, Marley feels so much safer than before.

"Thank you," Marley says. "For not letting him eat me. I–"

But then–

_Oh my God._

Santana grabs her face, leans into her, and pins her down on the bed before Marley can even blink – God, she's just _so _strong and _so _fast – buries her face in Marley's neck and–

She bites Marley.

Santana _bites_ Marley.

Then she gets up and charges out of the room at vampiric speed.

Marley slowly gets up before _freaking out_. She touches her neck, and thick liquid pours out all over her fingers, and holy crap. She just sits there for a second, immobile, because.

Strangely, the surprising thing here is not that Santana bit her.

It's not even that when Santana grabbed her, Marley thought, for a second, that Santana was actually planning to _kiss_ her.

The most surprising thing is that, in that moment, Marley _wanted_ her to.

–

**Part 3**

–

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah," Marley says.

Danny looks like it physically pains her to see Marley this way, but honest to God it is such a strange sort of pain that Marley can't even try to mask it. Kitty and Tina sit on Santana's bed and Danny is perched next to Marley on her own. Danny holds ice to Marley's neck, eyes travelling all over Marley's features as if she might just have missed something else that has been injured.

"So we've got two vampires on the loose, that we know of," Tina says, "and a Dean that may or may not be out for Marley's skin. I'm literally stumped at what to do next."

"We go to the Zetas," Danny says purposefully – and if Danny's siding with her mortal enemy, things are really dire. "Team them up with our Summer Society, protect ourselves."

"No," Marley says. "You didn't hear how Santana talked about the Dean. We don't know what we're dealing with."

Danny's eyes flash. "She _bit_ you."

"I know," Marley bites back, and Danny looks hurt, and Marley feels awful. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, guys, it's just, it's been a long evening, or morning, and..."

"You're right," Kitty says. "Let's call it a night, regroup tomorrow."

Then Tina and Kitty are off, but Danny hasn't moved an inch.

"I don't want you to be alone," Danny says gently. "I'll sleep on her bed, but, I can't just leave you like this, Marley."

Marley nods and leans into Danny so heavily that at she's sure Danny's just supporting her entire body at this point. Danny bandages her neck, stating that the blood flow has stopped and Marley can move around without fear of it starting up again, and Marley is _so_ ready to go to sleep right now.

She shuffles to lie down and feels Danny move away from her, but reaches out just in time to stop her from pulling away. She tugs and tugs and tugs until Danny's right there, spooning her, body touching Marley's _everywhere_, and Marley falls asleep in seconds.

–

Santana doesn't show up for a whole day, and they don't catch wind of anything to do with either the Dean or Jake. It's like everyone just disappeared.

It's surreal, and Marley feels on edge the whole time. She wakes up with her head lying on Danny's chest, and where that would once be a cause of a week long celebration in its honour, now there's just too much weighing on Marley's mind for her to enjoy it.

Kitty and Tina come over and they just kind of hide out in Marley's room all day, like sitting ducks, because really, where can they run to?

Nothing happens – they're not even caught for playing hooky – and by evening, Kitty and Tina go home again, with Danny staying, refusing to leave Marley's side.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asks.

_Confused_, Marley thinks. _Angry. Bitter. I want to kiss you and also Santana but Santana bit me and now you're here but I don't want to do this while thinking of someone else the whole time and how does that even work?_

But, "Better," is all she answers with.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Danny asks. "Watch a movie?"

"I don't know," Marley says honestly. "You decide. Though we probably shouldn't go out this late with things being like this, who know what–"

And then the door bursts open and Santana walks in like it's just another normal night, and Danny's up in an instant, pinning her against the cupboard.

Santana looks surprised for an instant, but then just mutters, "Please," and with no trouble at all, shoves Danny off her so hard that she flies all the way onto Santana's bed.

Marley rushes over to Danny. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a mattress," Danny says distractedly before getting up again at once. She pushes Marley behind her as she faces Santana, who is now rifling through her cupboard. "What the fuck, Santana?" Danny says.

Santana pulls out her duffle bag and brings it over to her bed, packing up everything in sight. She briefly catches Marley's eye as she does so, and Marley can't read her at all. But then again, it's not as if she ever could, really.

"What?" Santana huffs.

"You _attacked_ her, you monster," Danny spits.

"I needed the energy to chase after Jake, no big deal," Santana says. She tries to be nonchalant, but from where Marley's looking at Santana, around Danny's body, she can see that something is very, _very_ wrong.

"Santana," Marley says gently, and Danny looks at her with surprise because of the tone. "What happened?"

Santana's shoulders slump for a second, but then she starts packing again, not looking at them as she answers, "She didn't believe my excuses this time. She's coming for me. I've got to go."

Before Marley can even try to discuss the predicament, Jake appears in the hallway, and Danny does this thing where she tries to place her body in between both Marley and Jake and Santana at once, and it would be funny and sweet if it were any other situation. But he completely ignores them and talks to Santana instead, casually lying against the doorframe as he does so.

"Mother says you can come home without fear of retribution," Jake says. "She's prepared to make you an offer, if you just do what she says."

"I'm not doing shit," Santana says simply.

For some reason, this makes Jake smile incredibly wide, like he knows something they don't, and the sight of it makes Marley's skin crawl.

"She thought you'd say that. And she told me to warn you that if you don't comply, she'll send the big guns."

"Which fucking big guns? She _is_ the big gun, and I don't want anything to do with her. If that costs me my life, so be it."

"Santana," Marley objects. "No."

Jake ignores the both of them. "Suit yourself." And then he's off.

"Santana," Marley says. "Please, why don't you go and see what–"

"Marley," Santana says, almost regrettably, and Marley shuts right up, because was that her actual name coming out of Santana's mouth right now? "You don't understand this, and you never will. I'm sorry, but nothing is that simple, and I've really got to go."

"But–"

"It's been a blast, darling," Santana says, finishing her packing. She throws the duffle over her shoulder and finally turns to face them. "Adios, am..."

Santana's whole body freezes. The bag slips and falls with a dull thunk, and Santana's whole body goes slack until she's almost sitting down on the bed, features contorted in something close to pain, but not quite. Everything goes deadly quiet for long seconds.

Marley almost thinks something might be wrong with her, like physically, but the look on Santana's face is so... _wrong_, and her eyes are trained on the doorway, where someone completely new has appeared, so Marley looks to see what it is that's paralysed her.

There's a woman standing there, looking at Santana almost affectionately, and her face seems somewhat angelic, until she grins – and then Marley can see the same predatory smirk held in it that always permeates Jake's features. It's like it changes her whole face into something nightmarish instead.

"Hello, Santana," the woman says, and it's like Marley can hear how Santana whimpers at the sound of it.

"Brittany."

Santana breathes out the word like she can't believe she's even saying it to begin with.

In a flash, Brittany steps in and out of the room at super-speed, scooping up Santana along the way, and then they're both gone.

And what the _frilly, freaking, frack?_

–

This time, Marley's not sitting around and waiting for things to change.

Santana's in trouble somewhere, with Brittany – which, that one still blows Marley's mind, like, what? – and probably her Mother, too, and they just can't leave her like that.

"This is madness, Marley," Danny says. "We can't just go after them."

Marley ignores her. "While we were surveilling her," she addresses Tina, "you said you kept losing her at one of the bathrooms when you followed her, right?"

"You can't be serious," Kitty says.

"And you can't just be willing to sit here while the Dean is doing God knows what to Santana."

"I'm very comfortable here, actually, thank you," Kitty states, and Marley groans.

"I can't believe you guys," Marley says. "Santana's not the bad guy here, why can't you see that?"

"Because she–" Danny starts.

"Yes, she bit me – because she _needed _to at that moment. Yes, she's been acting super suspicious about the girls – because she's been trying to _save_ them. Yes, she's been in a decades-old _Taken_ scheme – because _she had no choice_," Marley says. "What more do you guys need, seriously?"

"Marley," Danny says softly. "Think about what you're doing here."

"I'm saving my friend," Marley says, and stomps out of the room without waiting for anything else.

–

It doesn't take them long to follow, and by the time Marley's out of the dorm rooms, they're all at her side already, and well, this is happening.

They decide to raid the Summer Society's hunting cabinet and Marley feels marginally better about the whole thing with a spear in her hand, and with Danny, Tina and Kitty next to her, all armed with a bow, a chisel, hunting knives for stakes, and a bag full of garlic and ropes.

They're ready, so ready, and when they arrive at the bathroom, well...

"There's nothing here," Kitty says.

"Where did you lose her, T?" Marley asks.

"Inside, but there's no way to get in and out of it besides this door," Tina says.

"No backdoor or anything?" Tina shakes her head. "Well, what about those windows?" Marley asks, pointing at the little windows near the ceiling, placed there so no one can peek inside, she guesses.

"Look at it, no one can get through those," Kitty says.

"What if you were a tiny, agile vampire with superhuman skills?" Marley says, and everyone considers this for a moment. "Let's go check out the back of the building."

Marley does that thing where she walks away without waiting for an answer again, because that move seems to work incredibly well for her. True leadership skills.

–

"Why didn't you ever think about doing this when you were following her back then?" Kitty asks Tina.

"Because we weren't looking at the problem through vampire-shaped-goggles," Tina answers.

"Shhh," Danny whispers, looking around cautiously.

The back of the building is also the edge of the grounds, where a forest stretches out toward the hill at the back of the campus, which is encircled by a large fence. They walk along the building, Danny in front, holding a flashlight and inspecting their surroundings, which are pretty dire.

"There's nothing here, either," Kitty says again.

She's not wrong. Maybe they've gotten it all wrong, actually. Why would the Dean even run an organisation wherein vampires have to crawl through tiny windows to get to a forest that leads to nothing in the first place?

Unless, of course, said vampires knew they were being surveilled, and shook off their stalkers with the ridiculous action of escaping through a tiny window – and well, knowing Santana, Marley thinks she'd probably get some kind of strange kick out of the ridiculousness to boot.

Danny flicks her flashlight all around the space, and that's when Marley sees it. She grabs Danny's hand and points the flashlight to a far off tree, and behind it–

"Is that some kind of trail?" Danny asks.

"Looks like it," Marley says. "Let's see where it goes to."

"Uhm," Kitty says. "It's probably just some pathway stoners take to get their trance on in the woods, guys. It's... kind of freaky here, I mean, do we _have_ to?"

"You can go home if you need to, Kitty," is all Marley says before stomping forward again.

Minutes later, she hears the shuffling of three pairs of feet behind her.

–

It's not long before Danny steps in front of her again, gently pushing Marley behind her before leading the group further into the woods. Confused or not, Marley can't help but still swoon at the chivalry.

They reach the large fence where they see a man-sized tear in it, and well, that's definitely their biggest clue yet that something is not right here. With a silent look of agreement, they step through it, then continue along the trail that stretches up the foot of the hill.

After a few minutes of walking, they find something else.

"Holy hell," Tina breathes next to her.

It's the entrance of a massive cave at the foot of the hill that looks like it leads to the centre of it, and seriously, this is like something out of Beowulf right here.

"How the hell has this been here all this time and no one has noticed it?" Marley whispers.

"It hasn't," Danny whispers back. "We've hiked here tons – you see that crazy big stone a way off? That's usually placed where that entrance is now."

"This is some New Testament shit," Kitty adds.

There's a moment of silence between them in which they seem to debate whether it's worth continuing on toward something that has the power to move giant rocks around like that.

Out of nowhere, a hand covers Marley's mouth and she panics as she's pulled behind a nearby tree. But she turns to see that it was only Danny, who is now holding a finger to her lips. She points to the entrance and Marley turns back to see a boy walking past it. Marley glances around to see Tina and Kitty also hiding next to them behind another tree, then squints back at the boy.

He paces up and down, as if guarding it, and Marley's heartbeat picks up.

"I think I have chemistry with him," Kitty says. "I always thought he was kind of cute. Shame he's a vamp."

"Shut up, Kitty," Tina says.

"No, wait, we can use that," Danny says, and everyone looks at her incredulously.

–

They watch as Kitty saunters up to the boy, acting all lost and helpless, and he falls for the flirting within seconds. Phase one: complete.

Danny, Marley and Tina approaches from behind him, and when they're close, he must hear them, because he spins around and snarls at once.

Danny shoots him with an arrow in his shoulder, and Kitty, now behind him, tugs a scarf over his mouth to keep him from making a sound. Tina and Marley comes from the sides, twisting ropes around him, and after Kitty secures the scarf, she ties garlic around his neck, and within seconds, he's down.

_Down_.

They just took down a _vampire_.

Marley isn't going to lie, it makes her feel incredibly confident about all of this, and maybe everything might just work out for them, at this point.

They drag him off to the side, and then kind of share this proud look before entering the cave.

It's not long before they hear it, and then after that, they _see_ it.

The cave entrance leads to a long, narrow hallway, which leads to a circular opening under the hill, in which they find Santana.

It's all very ominous, the scene, only lit by three lit torches placed around the space, and with everyone wearing dark colours. Santana is on her knees, looking at the ground, and her lip is bleeding, and she looks exhausted. She's listening to the Dean, who is making some speech about loyalty, pacing in front of Santana's slumped form. Next to the Dean is Brittany, standing like a loyal soldier, or lap dog, and around them stands Jake and another boy and girl who Marley doesn't recognise, but presumes are vampires as well.

That's when Marley realises that they're four teenagers with weapons they – bar Danny – have no experience with up against six supernatural creatures, and all that confidence from before is ripped right away.

–

It turns out they don't even need to come up with a plan, because, apparently, vampires have a keen sense of smell – and really, they just should have done better homework, here.

Instead, Dean Sylvester turns toward where they're stood, out of sight, and asks her subjects, "Am I imagining the stench of mortality nearby, or do you guys smell it as well?"

And this seems to be the breaking point for Danny, who, in a panicky motion, darts out from behind their hideout – like the brave, beautiful fool that she is – and shoots an arrow right into the unknown boy's chest, and his body turns to ash, which falls to the floor without any grace.

There's a moment in which everyone stands dead still, and they have the advantage here, catching the lot of them off guard, Marley guesses, because then Danny tells them to, "Move!" and they all do so without question,like they're all filled with a sudden burst of adrenaline.

"Wait, are we killing people now?" Tina asks, but she charges forward regardless.

"They're already dead!" Kitty says.

"Aim for the hearts, girls!" Danny jeers, and, well, okay then, apparently they're in a full-blown war now.

Marley heads straight for Santana. Around her, Tina manages to stick her chisel into the girl's heart, albeit after being wrestled to the ground, and Danny and Kitty take out Jake – and whoa, that is satisfying to watch for the second she catches a glimpse of it. She doesn't even get halfway through the space, though, when there's a hand put around her neck and she feels her whole body being lifted off the ground.

She looks down into the dead-blue eyes of Brittany, who holds her up with a single hand, and Marley can feel her airway being cut off.

"_Stop_." Dean Sylvester's voice booms through the cave.

Marley, struggling for breath, feet kicking in every direction, sees Danny, Kitty and Tina all freeze from her vantage point, and they surrender immediately upon seeing her held hostage.

"Brittany, that's enough," the Dean says.

But Brittany isn't letting go, and Marley looks down to see her eyes till glazed over. This isn't normal, Marley thinks. Santana's a vampire, yes, but there has always been this incredible, deep life in her eyes. Brittany, though, works like a machine, and whoever the girl was that Santana fell in love with all those years ago – Marley is sure that this isn't her.

"Brittany," the Dean's voice comes again.

Marley's vision starts to go dark, and her feet stop kicking.

"No," Marley hears. This time, it's Santana's voice, which is weak, but clear. "Please, B. Please. Stop it."

Something shimmers in Brittany's gaze, like she's remembering something from another life, and she lets go. Marley falls to the ground, but then Brittany lifts her again, holding her by her biceps.

It's just them, Santana, Brittany and the Mother now. Dean Sylvester sighs. "I was quite fond of Jake, you know. He was becoming quite the ruthless young man."

Santana gets up slowly, like she has some renewed strength, and in the twist of the century, Danny steps forward to help her steady herself. Well, Marley thinks, a common enemy really works wonders in life. Santana turns to face Danny as she pulls herself to her full height, and for a moment, Danny frowns at something, and then Santana turns back around to face them.

"Sue, please let them go," Santana chokes. "They don't know what they're doing, it's me that–"

"Now you know that this little... _squad_ has been a giant splinter in my side for a while, now, Santana," Sylvester says. "It's like killing two birds with one stone, isn't it?"

Marley starts regaining feeling in her limbs and takes stock of the situation. She, Brittany and Sylvester all stand to one side, facing Santana, Danny, Tina and Kitty on the other. The five of them together are surely no match for both Sylvester and Brittany, and Marley blanks on any way to get them out of this mess.

"So, what's the plan here, Sue?" Santana says, throwing her hands up. "Take us out and do whatever it is you do with those girls, and explain these four's disappearances, how?"

Marley wonders just what the hell Santana's planning here. She knows Santana has a quick tongue, and it's her greatest strength, probably, even with the powers considered, but that can only get one so far.

She's not the only one that's confused. Sylvester looks at Santana strangely. "You're stalling, Lopez. Why is that?"

Santana laughs ruefully. "I just found out you've kept my ex around for years to do your bidding, turning her into... _this_, so I think that, at the very least, I deserve an explanation before the end, don't you?"

"Ah," Sylvester says, almost accomplished. "Sweet, sweet, Brittany. It took a long time, you know. She was devastated after I buried you. But, everyone forgets, if given enough time."

"So, how'd you do it? Mind control? Hypnotism? Fucking shock-therapy, or what?"

"The body changes after it has killed," Sylvester says. "Give little Brittany enough heads to snap, and, well. You kind of lose yourself in it, don't you? Besides, without you _precious_ declarations of life-long _love_, what could keep her humanity intact?"

For some reason, this seems to please Santana. "That easy, huh, Sue?"

Sylvester shrugs. "I try. Are you finished, now?"

Santana changes pace, and turns toward Brittany. "Hear that, Britt? I know you can hear me. It's me, Britt. Look at me."

Sylvester laughs. "This is your grand plan? Get Brittany to attack me? Oh, you're even dumber than I thought, Lopez."

Santana doesn't listen to her, only steps closer to Brittany. "Do you remember, B? After that one ball, when you walked me down to the lake? And we sat there all night, just you and me, and we did nothing, but it was magical. Do you? I _loved_ you. Do you remember that?"

Marley feels Brittany's grip on her slacking a bit, and oh my God, if this is actually working, she's gripping on to this plan with everything she has.

"Santana," she whispers, and Santana's eyes flick down to Brittany's hands and see the change in immediately.

"It was _her_, Britty," Santana says, slowly reaching out and gingerly pulling Marley away from Brittany's grasp. Brittany, who now stands, unresponsive, before slowly turning to look at the Dean. "See what she did to you?" Santana adds.

Sylvester sighs, as if all of this is some massive inconvenience, like she's not talking about real people's _lives_ here.

"Don't waste your energy, Brittany," Sylvester says dismissively. "Like you–"

Brittany lunges, catching Sylvester off guard, and Santana turns around.

"Now, Danny!" Santana shouts, and Marley looks to her side, where Danny has silently shuffled over to one of the torches, and now shoots a flaming arrow at Sylvester, setting her robes on fire.

"Stupid little imbeciles!" Sue says, struggling with Brittany for only a second before throwing her off her with ease, turning to attend to her flaming robes.

But it's all the distraction Santana needed, just that single second, to dart over to Sylvester and thrust a stake right through her heart.

"No," Santana growls. "_This_ was my plan."

Sylvester's face is almost comical, with the pure amount of disbelief etched there, and one second, she's there, and the next, she's not, and then Santana's surrounded by flaming dust.

A part of Marley feels incredibly, incredibly happy for Santana's revenge, and the rest of her just feels relieved for all of them.

But then Santana looks over to where Brittany's slumped against the wall, looking at everything around her as if it's not really there, and Marley's heart sinks. Everyone is frozen for a moment, until Brittany flees out of the cave at that crazy speed, and Santana lingers only for a second before chasing her.

And then it's just her, Danny, Tina and Kitty standing there. Someone lets out a great, deep breath of relief, and then there's silence again.

–

Tina and Kitty are robotic when they drop them off at their halls, and then Danny walks with Marley back to her room.

No one has said anything since the cave, and the only thing keeping Marley from chewing her nails worrying about Santana is Danny's hand holding tightly onto her own.

Danny makes it to the entrance of Marley's dorm building before she acts. She tugs Marley inside the foyer, as if it makes a difference that they're in a safe space now, but there's no one around, anyway.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay," Danny says.

"Good," Marley says lightly.

"But I'm glad you're not..." Danny trails off, and Marley smiles at how adorable she looks when she's in a daze like that. Her heart feels a little bit lighter, all of a sudden.

"I'm glad you aren't, either," Marley says.

"I thought you were going to..." Danny trails off again, and then just looks lost for a moment, and then darts forward and kisses the heck out of Marley.

Danny kisses, and kisses, and kisses her.

And it's...

It's really, _really_ nice.

–

It's the biggest shock ever, when Danny and Marley get to Marley's room, opens the door, and finds Santana sitting on her bed.

She's staring at the far wall, not moving a muscle, looking thoroughly disheveled, but she's _okay_. It's as if a knot somewhere deep inside Marley's body loosens at the sight, and finally, finally for the first time tonight, _everything_ feels _okay_.

Danny stops at the doorway, looks at Santana with what seems to be some kind of new understanding, and nods at Marley.

"I'm going back to mine, then," Danny whispers to Marley, and Marley nods at her in thanks. Out of Santana's sight, Danny presses a quick kiss to Marley's cheek, and then she's off.

Marley steps into the room and closes the door behind her. Santana doesn't move an inch as Marley walks over and goes to sit next to her, taking Santana's hand in her own.

"Santana," she says quietly. Santana looks at her, and Santana's eyes look so hollow that for a moment Marley wonders if she'll ever really recover from this.

"Is she..." Marley starts, and Santana shakes her head. Her eyes start to water, and she looks down at her lap and just keeps on shaking her head.

"It wasn't her," Santana whispers weakly. "Not my Brittany. Not really."

"I know," Marley says. "I know. It's okay."

"I had to do it," Santana says. "She asked me to... She didn't want to be... Sue turned her into something that..."

Santana starts full out sobbing, and Marley reaches out to pull Santana into her arms.

"I _had_ to," Santana says, and then she breaks, crying so hard that her whole body shakes, and if the tears are coming all the way from inside her soul, and Marley guesses that in a way it is.

Santana crumbles until her head is on Marley's lap, everything pouring out of her like waves as Marley holds her close, strokes her head, whispers, "I know, Santana, it's okay," over and over and over again.

–

The next morning, Marley wakes up with her head on Santana's chest.

She wonders if the way she's feeling – how different it is from when she woke up next to Danny – is because back then, they were just too distracted with all the craziness around them.

She's pretty sure it isn't, though.

–

The campus returns to form soon enough. They get a new Dean that undergoes some seriously intense background checks, they're told, and according to Santana, all traces of vampires in the student body are gone.

Except for, well, Santana, of course.

"What will you do now?"

Santana shrugs. "You know, after coming here so often and focusing on everything but the schoolwork... Maybe it'd be interesting to actually consciously try and get through college, just to see what it's really like, you know?"

"You're going to get your degree?"

Santana shrugs again. "Got nothing better to do, now."

Marley mulls this over. "Will you at least make an effort to not actively make the room look like a tornado hit it every day?"

"For you, buttercup?" Santana says. "I could try."

Marley's heart flutters, and, well.

–

She visits to Danny's room, for a change.

It's strangely cute, for a girl as tough as Danny, with the trinkets and strings and decorations hanging everywhere, and also, surprisingly, very, very _pink_. The décor's colour scheme clashes terribly with Danny's hair, but even that seems to only add to the cuteness.

But that's it, it's _cute_. A nice metaphor for the way Marley's feeling right now, actually. Like, the same kind of cute as crushing on your TA from afar kind of cute, that puppy love kind of cute, not like that all-encompassing type of raw passion, that Marley's recently realised actually exists, with someone else entirely.

Danny takes one look at her before sitting down on the nearby bed, elbows on her knees, head and body slumped forward. She sighs, then whispers, "Just do it."

"Danny, no," Marley says tenderly, then kneels in front of Danny, lifting her chin to make Danny look at her. Danny's eyes are shining, and Marley feels horrible. "I really, really like you."

"Don't do that," Danny pleads. "Please don't do that."

"I am so, _so_ sorry, Danny," Marley says earnestly.

"I should have known," Danny says. "The freakin' seduction eyes, I knew I should've..." Danny trails off and shakes her head at herself.

"Danny," Marley says. "It's not that. I just, I couldn't help it, it's–"

"I don't want to hear it," Danny says, but she can't even sound malicious if she tries. "Please, not yet."

Marley nods. "I'm sorry," she says again, and Danny just nods. Marley rubs her thumb over Danny's cheek, and then Danny kisses her softly, and Marley kisses her back. When they break apart, Danny keeps her eyes closed for a very long time, and then lets out a great sigh.

"Make sure she knows I'll be around, though, and if she doesn't treat you right... Well, you know."

"You're far too chivalrous," Marley says. She kisses Danny's cheek and squeezes her hand.

Danny just stays sitting there and doing nothing, and this is so, so painful for Marley. A tear starts slipping down Danny's cheek, and Marley takes it as her queue to leave. She has no right to be around that, not anymore.

"Thank you," Marley says.

"It was a pleasure, Marley," Danny says, and Marley knows it's the truth.

"It really was," is all Marley says, and then she walks away.

–

Kitty arrives with two bags of take-out, and Tina organises blood for Santana.

Santana and Tina sit on Santana's bed, arguing about something trivial, much to Danny and Marley's entertainment, watching them from Santana's bed. She and Danny don't speak much, lately, but they seem to be silently rebuilding their friendship from the ground up, which is better than Marley ever expected, to be honest.

"Ugh, the fucking line at that place, I swear," Kitty grumbles as she hand each of them their boxes. "The alchemy club's putting something in this, I'm sure. They _must_ be experimenting with some kind of addictive substance or something, because we've been the only ones eating there for forever and no place just gets _that_ popular overnight."

The air in the room changes immediately, and everyone looks at each other with wide eyes. An excited undercurrent seems to run through them all at once at the thought of a new mystery to handle.

"We should check that out sometime," Tina says nonchalantly, as if everyone just didn't just go from zero to crazy-curious in seconds.

They all murmur their agreement as they dig into their food, then start to discuss the potential ways of infiltrating the club.

And, all things considered? This isn't too bad of an outcome, Marley thinks. Not at all.

–

"Santana, what the hell?" Marley says, grabbing her yellow pillow from under Santana's head and putting it back on her own bead.

"Hey!" Santana's head hits her mattress with a thunk, and Marley suppresses a giggle. "I was using that."

"You promised to try and be a better roommate. Good roommates don't steal."

"No, but they do lend their pillows to each other, don't they, pumpkin?"

"You're regressing," Marley says matter-of-factly, taking a seat in front of her laptop. "You actually called me by my real name, that one time, and now you're back to these stupid little nicknames."

"Things were different then," Santana says, sitting up on her bed and shuffling closer to where Marley is. "I thought I was going to die."

It's strange, how all of that can be reflected upon without any lingering feelings of pain, now.

"Yeah, well, I can always organise another abduction, if you wanted?"

Santana laughs at her. "Please don't, cupcake."

"Ugh," Marley says, turning back to her computer and rolling her eyes. All in fondness, of course.

"Aw, cupcake, don't be like that," Santana says.

She grabs onto Marley's chair and pulls her closer, much like that night of the entrapment party before everything changed. Marley pretends to be mad, but can't help but grin when Santana just looks at her with her eyebrow raised, as if she, too, is remembering the time when she thought she was on a date and got ensnared instead.

"Okay," Santana relents, "Please, _Marley_."

"That's better," Marley says softly, distracted by Santana being so close.

Santana grins at her, all traces of broodiness gone – all traces of the vampire, of the messy roommate, of the mysterious and nocturnal super-girl, all gone. A normal, eighteen year old girl sat before Marley, another normal eighteen year old girl, and things just seem so simple, all of a sudden.

And then, Santana kisses her.

Kisses her, and _kisses_ her.

And it's...

It's _everything_.


End file.
